onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Crocodile Portrait.png
Edit War Ok, let's settle this now. Hime's image is really good but the default is better. More frontal and you can see more details of his face, so i support the default. 10:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Manga is better. 20:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chapter wins. Go to Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits. 02:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bump 14:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I see no problem with the latest anime image save for Croc's eyes. Any chance we find an alternative with better drawn eyes? MasterDeva (talk) 08:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I believe we must use the original version, from Impel Down. 11:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I actually like the Manga best. While the latest anime version is the best drawn, the lighting isn't good. 16:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 06:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Bump? 23:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Manga image is good. No cropping, better lighting than the anime. 09:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, agreed. It seems only Staw wants to use the anime image here, so that's that. 09:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) nope. galaxy this is your own vendetta againt the anime. the last anime image was perfect lighting and quality compared to what you currently picked. if you actually pay attention your current manga image isn't that popular. I guess you didn't bother to read the text that is above yours. Those who actually discussed it preferred the manga (and even those who didn't, you've got Klobis for the manga, and Geno for the anime). The last anime image has an animation fault (that's not what he looks like). Either find a better anime image, or stop insulting people for liking the source material over badly animated images. 19:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Manga is very high quality, and in color. Anime has some art faults. I see no reason not to use the manga version. 20:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with this one, it looks better than the current manga version. 07:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Too dark and not at all. 08:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The current manga image looks bad. Is the anime image too dark that you can't make out his facial features? 08:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The current manga image is of high quality, has good lighting, and is drawn by Oda (which means best detail). The Impel Down image has shadows on his face, which is not preferred in a portrait. 08:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay , so on account of what Galaxy said, I did not find the need to use the talk page since I did not revert an image, I just uploaded a diffrent one. If I don't upload it first, what would I talk about on the talk page --> would I just say "I'm gonna upload a new one to see if it works"? Seems kinda useless that way and a waste of time and that is why I haven't used talk page for uploading. If you don't see the picture, how would you judge it?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It's usually common courtesy to bring an image to the talk page, especially when the current image was decided on above. Going on to your image, it's the exact same as Asura's upload, except it has less neck. That image was outnumbered in the discussion above. 04:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I didn't notice that, but I'll still be trying to find a new image as I find the current one to be too yellowish. I'll try to remember to "discuss" it before uploading. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The manga is an old outdated picture, and should be something more current with the anime. Hence why I've tried time and time again to use pictures of him from Marineford and Impel Down. I even used one from the movie since you are so keen on the Alabasta look, but I feel that your being biased and wont let others use any anime source material. Genocyber (talk) 04:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The manga is the same Crocodile as the one from Marineford. 04:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't need to stay the manga. Learn to update with new material. Genocyber (talk) 05:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) No need when the newer material so far has been inferior. There's no reason to replace when we have a perfectly fine colored image drawn by Oda. 05:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) That's a flawed statement when we use anime images on here all the time for things to replace the manga. Genocyber (talk) 05:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) We don't if the colored image by Oda has good detail and frontalness. An example can be found here. 05:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You seem to be the only one who cares about this. Oda has done many color spreads of characters. It doesn't mean we need to use them. Where is the manga colored one of Kuma, Blackbeard, Hancock, Doflamingo, etc? Genocyber (talk) 05:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Out of the 4 you mentioned, none of them fit the description I gave you. Kuma's head is turned, Blackbeard is eating pie, Hancock's is too small, and Doflamingo has his tongue out or his hand in the way. Now, please stop getting off topic and take such discussions to my talk page if you wish to discuss them. 05:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) This is still about the portrait, and should remain open for anyone who wishes to add their 2 cents. Genocyber (talk) 05:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I have found an image that is completely frontal (I think), color is not dark or yellow like manga, so I'm gonna upload. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Needs to stay on the manga until the discussion ends. When you upload new versions, revert them back. As for your new image, the detail is even worse than the old image. 05:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Now, lets see why you don't like this new image I added. Genocyber (talk) 06:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Reasons are pretty easy actually. The lighting in your image is worse, and it's also blurry. 06:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) And this...? Genocyber (talk) 07:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. none of the versions uploaded look good detail wise, and some are even squished. 07:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC)